


Blood Song

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another movie night... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Song

**Disclaimer:** Insight, Kaleidoscope, and Tanya Huff own the copyright to Blood Ties and its characters. This piece of fan fiction was written solely for the love of the characters and to share freely with other fans. No profit is being made from the posting of this story.

 

 

#### by [Nat](mailto:nat1228@comcast.net?subject=Feedback:%20Blood%20Song)  
May 2007

 

Just another movie night. The knock comes softly at the door. I open it, and she stands there, a crooked grin on her face as she holds out the rental DVD. I take the gift and invite her inside, a hand lightly guiding in the small of her back. We settle on the couch and she picks up the bowl of microwave popcorn that I've prepared for her. One glance at the DVD case brings a smile to my face... "Van Helsing". Of course. For some strange reason, she seems to love vampire flicks. I put the DVD in the player and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Her scent draws me in -- musky, yet sweet. She wears no cologne. Her sweetness is natural, intoxicating. I'm drawn to the pulse at her neck, the throbbing of the vein, the sound of her heartbeat. My mouth finds the sensitive spot behind her ear; she bats at me playfully and pulls away.

Her heart beats faster. Her actions say "no", but the scent of arousal from her is strong. We have played this cat and mouse game for months, but who is the hunter? Who the hunted?

As the movie progresses, she lays her head on my shoulder; my arm wraps more tightly around her. Her head tilts up, and her smile makes me tingle. I lean down to brush my lips against hers, but she turns her attention back to the TV.

My eyes are black with desire. I press back the urge to taste her, dampen the desire that has made the vampire rise and turn my attention back to the movie.

***

He sits so close, arm around me. I feel safe. Safe in the arms of a dark angel, a nightwalker, a... vampire. Younger than me, yet far, far older, his handsome face speaks of royalty and a courtly upbringing. He treats me gently, yet I can feel the hunger burning within. He desires me, wishes to feed from my life's blood.

As I watch the movie, he nuzzles my neck, licking behind my ear, tasting me. He's such a tease. I push him away, but I'm not serious and he knows it. I'm conflicted, torn between two potential lovers: the known, and the unknown. Unknown... but something inside me wishes to know more.

The night is growing old. I rest my head on his shoulder, no longer interested in the action on the screen in front of me. I look up and smile, my heart skipping a beat when he leans down to kiss me. Ready? I'm not ready! Not yet. I turn my attention back to the movie, but I feel his disappointment. His normally pale eyes have turned charcoal dark and I know that I've enticed the beast.

***

The movie ends, but I'm not ready to have the night end yet. His nearness makes me tremble. I long for his touch. I remember, although it was months ago, the night he fed from me. Having fought off a demon, dying... I'd offered myself to save him. The memory makes me ache deep inside. The act was more intimate than sex, more satisfying. But I've never told him; we have never talked about that night.

He wants me, and I want him... have wanted him since that night. We've danced around each other since, attracted and repelled by our feelings. I'm afraid. Not of him, not of the vampire. I'm afraid to make the commitment, for a commitment it would be. To give into this longing would be madness... a glorious madness, but insanity nonetheless.

His shirt is open, exposing the pale expanse of his well-muscled chest. I let my fingers trace the contours until I feel his mouth press against mine, his hands against my back, holding me gently against him. In that moment, I lose my fear and submit to the desire that has been rising all evening.

***

She touches me. God, what that does to me! I can no longer resist the need; can only control it tightly. My lips touch hers and I hold her to me. In that instant, I feel the surrender, the ultimate offer of love.

I taste her blood, sweet with desire, sweet with her need for me. It fills me, warms me, excites me. This moment bonds us, defines us, satisfies and unites us. My ecstasy grows as each drop rolls across my tongue. Her blood sings to me, the sweetest song. She is a part of me, forever and always.

Her blood... sings.

 

 


End file.
